One Adventure - Chapter 2
-Rukiryo Chapter 2 - Young Man's Identity Revealed! The Strongest Man Appears?? ....Previously A Young Man had washed up onto an island known as Lazulli Island. At the smell of food, he quickly dashed toward the main town of the island, Lapiz Town, only to meet a man with sidekicks along with him. The young man seems to be in trouble! How will he get out of this one?! ---- Back to the scene.... Older Man: Oi! Slick! Call the rest of 'em. We have bagged ourself a Wanted Man! Young Man: I said quiet down! The young man proceeded to grab the man's arm of which was holding his collar. He then spun the arm in such a fashion, that the man let him go, however the older man began to do a mid air cartwheel, due to the younger flipping him, and himself. As their legs were in the air, the younger man flipped forward to axe kick the older man in the crotch, sending him flat on his back holding his groin area. Older Man: GAAAAAAAAHH! Y-You dirty bastard! Young Man: Kyaufufufufufufu! I told you! I- Suddenly, a blade went through the young man's stomach. The young man began to stumble forward as the blade was pulled out of him. Sidekick 2: I GOT EM BUTCH! Suddenly, this older man's name was revealed. Butch: Good job Reggie! Oi Slick! Butch proceeded to get up while still holding his crotch. He then pointed at his first sidekick. Butch: Slick! Call the rest. However laughter began to erupt from the young man's, supposedly lifeless body. Young Man: I am surprised you fell for that! Wow the should really put more info on those things. Butch: What the hell?! The young man kick-flipped upward to reveal his "gash" closing up. Young Man: I ate the Kumo Kumo no Mi. I am a cloud human! Attacks like that won't work on me! The man suddenly appeared infront of Butch in a punching position. Butch: He's fast! The man's arm then turned into a blob of white mass, until it turned into a hammer. Young Man: Cloud Hammer! The man then slammed the hammer into Butch's gut, sending him flying into a nearby wall. As soon as his back hit the wall and bounced off of it, the man was already above him backflipping until his foot connected with his head, sending his head into the cement. Young Man: Kyaufufufufufufu! Thats what you get basta- Uhggg... I forgot that I was hungry... Reggie: No you don't! Reggie then slashed his katana again at the young man. However the young man ducked under it, and kicked Reggie in the jaw. He then spun and heel kicked Reggie in the side, sending him crashing into Butch. Slick: Butch! Reggie! Rah! Slick began to run away as he pulled out a to call "the rest". However before he could, he was cut off by the young blonde man. Young Man: I don't think so! The young man kicked the man in his gut, sending him flying backward crashing into his two friends. Young Man: Tell this to your friends you damned idiots! My name is Hiro Xanthe, and I am going to be the strongest man in the world! But before that! I gotta get some food! Could you point me in the direction of some? The young man proceeded to grin wildly at his half conscious foes. ---- Upon a nearby building, stood a cloaked figure. Watching the fight unfold below it. The figure looked down at the young man known as "Hiro Xanthe", and then spoke, revealing a feminine voice, revealing that it was a female. Cloaked Woman: Hiro Xanthe huh? Maybe he can help me... But first. I will have to analyze him thoroughly.. ---- What could this woman want? Who could she be? Find out next time on.. ONE PIECE: ONE ADVENTURE! ~End of Chapter 2~ One Adventure - Chapter 3 Previous Chapter One Adventure - Chapter 1 Category:One Adventure Category:Stories